Summer Holiday
by Mispent Youth
Summary: Sequel to Dirty Little Secret, though not as angsty. Stephanie is visiting Grandpa and Grandma House, but what happens when House tries Ketamine? Also Huddy still happening. Update 22nd June Final Chapter
1. Grandma? Grandpa?

_Well here it is, a sequel to Dirty Little Secret, I just couldn't help myself. Stephanie visits the grandparents, hope you enjoy this stroy as much as the last one. I promise you Stephanie is nicer in this one. _

_Also the team and Wilson probably won't be making an apperance of if they do it will be short, just to warn you. _

_And, it it's gonna be another short story, only a few chapters. I will try working on a longer one with Steph in, but here's one to keep you going. _

_I've added in a few details about DLS, for new readers (if any-not likely though). Spread the HUDDY love and please read and review._

**Summer Holiday**

**Chapter 1- Grandma? Grandpa?**

6th July 2006

She looked out over the crowd. Searching for the people she had seen in the photo. She looked nervously and decided to wait till the crowds had milled out. As the people did disperse, she saw them.

Blythe and John House.

Her grandparents.

"Hi." She called out barrelling over to them. "Blythe? John?" She asked just to make sure.

"Hello Stephanie." Blythe said pulling her into a hug. As she let the teenager go, she felt her tears well up as she noticed how much she did look like her son. "Call me Grandma."

"OK. It's so great to finally meet you." She then turned to the stoic man next to the beaming woman. "And you must be Grandpa." She said warily. She was a bit nervous about meeting her grandfather, since he was an ex-Marine and quite tough. Plus he was driven to tell the truth, she knew he didn't approve about her parentage being kept a secret for such a long time.

But she felt relieved when he broke into a smile and pulled her into an awkward but still loving hug. "Hi Stephanie. We're both glad you could come out here."

"Me too. Grandparents are great, they usually give the best presents." She hinted carefully.

"Presents later. First let's get you back home." Blythe said warmly.

"I just left there." Stephanie mocked. "You tired of me already?"

Blythe laughed as John picked up her backpack, and the trio walked to Baggage Claim to get her other luggage, already chatting away.

For 16 years, Stephanie Cuddy hadn't known that her mother's oldest and most complicated friend, not to mention most troublesome employee was her father. Thanks to another employee's persistent curiosity Stephanie had discovered that Gregory House was her father.

Now she was meeting his parents for the first time.

HHHHHHHHHH

Dr. Lisa Cuddy looked at the clock nervously. She reached out her hand but instead another hand gripped hers blocking her from grabbing the phone.

House looked at her lovingly. "Stop worrying, she'll be fine."

"I know, just this is her first time away from me. She might get lost or scared." Cuddy argued.

"She might meet my father and realise she's made a big mistake." House muttered as he sat down next to her on his sofa.

Just then the phone let out a shrill ring. Cuddy answered it before it reached a second ring.

"Hello? Stephanie?"

House grinned as he listened in.

"Mhmm. You got there OK, no trouble? OK, good. Excellent. Yep, I'll tell him. OK, love you too. Bye."

"Wrong number?" House asked as she hung up. She turned back to him and glanced witheringly at her lover.

"She got there fine, and is loving your parents."

"Really?"

"Yep, she's helping your Mom make dinner."

"Dinner…Sounds good." House said hinting.

"House, we've already eaten." Cuddy said.

"Alright, alright. But seriously I told you Stephanie would be fine by herself. She is 16."

"I know." Cuddy admitted.

As the lovers retired to bed, Cuddy though about the strange circumstances that had led to her sharing a bed with House. More often this time though. Her daughter Stephanie had recently discovered that Cuddy and House had a night long ago, which resulted in House being her father. They had kept it from her for a long time, but they had worked through it.

So now Stephanie was meeting House's parents, her own grandparents. And Cuddy was having some time alone with House. After Stephanie had discovered the truth, so had House and Cuddy about their feelings for each other. The love and lust between them was obvious to everyone who saw them. So it felt natural for them to become lovers and though some people at the hospital disapproved, Cuddy didn't care. For the first time in ages, she felt completely content and happy with her life.

Everything was falling to place. Life was good.


	2. Having A Chat

_Thanks for the reviews, __**KB22**__- glad you like Stephanie, she's even gonna be nice to House in this story._

_**ang catalonan**__- Aha, just read and you will find out. I do have a plan for the story, but like I said it will be another short one._

_**Huddytheultimate**__- glad you like the cuteness, here we see another side of John House. _

_**TeresaB**__- I'm only going on what I've heard from the show for House's parents, I know his Dad was abusive but I don't think he was that horrible, he just believed he was doing the right thing. And Blythe was nice of course, so I am trying to keep it in check. _

_Let me know if I go off course though with the characters though. _

_I've added a little Hugh Laurie reference in the chapter for those who can find it._

_And remember reviews are a writer's best friend, he he! _

**Chapter 2- Having A Chat**

"No way!" Stephanie cried in delight and astonishment. "That is NOT my father." The girls had just finished making dinner and were letting it cook, so Blythe thought it would be the best time to break out the photo albums, while John took a nap.

"Yes, it is." Blythe said, laughing at the girl. "I took the picture myself." She was starting with House as a toddler. There he was at age 4, in a pair of denim shorts, a red t-shirt waving at the camera from up high in a tree, balancing right out on a branch. "He was a Daredevil even at that age."

"Makes him riding his motorbike seem tame." Stephanie mumbled. "What else? Any school photos. Him in uniform that's gotta be something to see."

"Actually I don't think we do. We travelled often and though he did go to school, somehow he always managed to avoid school picture day." Blythe said smiling fondly. "Though we do have one from his Graduation, even he couldn't get out of that one."

She went to the mantle piece and brought back with her a framed photo of House in his cap and gown, holding his diploma with John and Blythe behind him, smiling proudly.

"I was so proud of my Doctor that day." Blythe said. "I still am of course."

"He is a great Doctor. Legendary. World renowned. You've got to admire him for that." Stephanie said proudly. "And he's my Dad."

"Are you OK with all of that?" Blythe asked gently. She had been more than surprised when her only child had called her out of the blue and simply said he had a daughter. That was her son though, no niceties, no beating around the bush, just straight to business. Blythe was shocked at first, for obvious reasons, and even angry when she realised House had known for 16 years. It wasn't a one night stand that he had just discovered.

But she was glad to get to know this seemingly mature and kind teenager. She could see a lot of Greg in her as well.

"Yeah, I am. I didn't handle it in the best way, I was pretty nasty to my mother. I was just angry and confused about being kept out of the loop. Which I'm sure you understand."

"It's a bit different for you though."

"I guess I always knew or had my suspicions but I just didn't really believe it. Not that I didn't want to. I mean looking back, whenever my Mom had to work, she did usually ask House to look after me first. He did baby-sit for me a few times when Mom had to go on conferences, but I didn't think anything of it. During those times I did like Greg, he was nice to me and really funny. So after I thought about it and calmed down, I was glad to find out Greg was my Dad, despite how weird it is."

Blythe nodded, understanding where the girl was coming from. "Can I ask you about your Mom? I honestly don't really know her, Greg never introduced us to his um…girlfriends." She said using the term loosely.

Stephanie chuckled. "Sure. Lisa Cuddy, fantastic mother, great Boss, not the best Doctor but all round wonderful woman. Mom was 26 when I was born, just out of Med school. She got a job in New York and worked during the day, she took me to work with her, the hospital had an employee crèche nursery type thing, and when I was 6 and Mom was 32, she became the Dean of Medicine for Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Where she has been for the past 10 years. When Mom first started there it was the 'best' 141st hospital listed to go to, hardly anybody went there, it was dirty and awful. Mom made it to the 7th best hospital to visit. Plus the free clinic helps, because of course it means we don't turn away anyone."

"Sounds like your Mom is quite the career woman."

"And a terrific Mom. She is a good friend to me as well. She helps me with my homework, came to all my school plays. Despite her hectic and demanding job, I always came first for her. So I am glad she's with Greg now, because she needs someone in her life. To be there for her, someone who isn't her daughter, I mean." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Can only guess what they're getting up to."

"When the daughters away, the parents will play." Stephanie said, before realising how dangerous this conversation seemed.

"So what do you want to do when you grow up?" Blythe asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Doctor, of course." Stephanie said immediately.

"Really?"

"Yep, no question for me."

"No I suppose you've been around it your whole life. So it fits."

"Yep. But the University I want to go to is…different, shall we say."

"How do you mean?"

"It's in England. I want to go to Cambridge and Oxford."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah, well the Medical degree is combined with both Universities."

"That would be quite an achievement. And a lot of hard work. But I'm confident that you'll get in." Blythe said, standing up.

"And you'll be invited to the front row for my Graduation."

"Thank you." Blythe made her way to the door. "I'm gonna get Dinner out the oven, could you go wake your Grandfather."

"Sure." Stephanie said, before she went upstairs she gave Blythe a quick hug who returned it warmly.

"Grandpa?" Stephanie said outside the door.

"Come in." He called back.

"Hi." She poked her head round the door and saw him sitting on the bed reading. "Dinner's just about ready."

"OK. I bet you've been looking at photo albums."

"A few. But I was glad to see them. I can't believe my dad was ever that small. He looked so adorable."

"He was a handful as well." John said, smiling. Stephanie thought there was more to that than he said but didn't push it. She knew her father and grandfather had a strained relationship.

"But that just made it more exciting, I bet."

"He was-is a unique man. So yes, it was different bringing him up."

"Are you proud of how he's turned out?"

"I'm glad he saves lives everyday, it's a House family tradition. After all my father and grandfather and great-grandfather were all Army men."

"But of course Greg had to take a different path." She said smiling. "He is a good Doctor. You should be very proud of him."

"How's his leg?" John asked unexpectantly.

"It's fine. Same as always. Hurts but he gets through." Stephanie said. "I think I'll go help Grandma." She said after a long awkward pause.

"I was at a Veterans Meeting the day I got the call." Stephanie remained on the bed as John continued talking though he didn't face her. "My only son was in hospital, they had finally made a diagnosis after three days. He had refused the surgery to save his stubborn life but they had done it anyway and now he was gonna be crippled for the rest of his life."

John paused and sighed heavily, before carrying on. "I foolishly took the call in front of my fellow Marines. I had never been so scared in all my life and they could see it."

"You were scared?"

"Of course I was, Greg is my son and I do love him despite what he may have told you. My only child was in hospital, he was a Doctor he wasn't meant to get sick. And he may never have walked again. Instead he got a cane and a bad attitude. He became bitter and miserable. I've seen it happen to men who come back from war."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed again and smiled at her. "I'm sure Blythe would appreciate the help. I'm just gonna wash up then I'll be right down."

Stephanie nodded and made her way to the door but before she closed it, she heard John again.

"It wasn't meant to happen to my son."


	3. A Day Away

_Thanks again to Huddytheultimate (you should like this chapter) and TeresaB for the lovely reviews, I haven't actually seen 'One Day, One Room' I know House talks about his childhood abuse in that episode but I'm not sure of the details, so that's why I made John a bit nicer. But this chapter is gonna be a HUDDY smut one. _

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3- A Day Away**

7th July 2006

It was early morning, and neither House nor Cuddy were at work. They had decided to take the day off together and spend it however they wanted. And yes, that did include sex.

They had just finished breakfast and were returning to the bedroom.

"So we have a long day ahead of us? What will we do?" Cuddy asked teasingly. House came up behind her, putting his arms round her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I have no idea." House said deadpanned.

"An intelligent man like you. Surely you can think of something." She turned around and kissed him passionately.

"Tenacious aren't you? Early in the morning, should have let me know that before I let you in my bed." House said.

"Do you want me to go then?" Cuddy asked. They both knew that wasn't an option considering the bulge in his boxers which Cuddy could clearly feel.

"Don't you dare." House growled, pulling her closer. Avoiding his leg he brought her down onto the bed with him. He didn't care that she was on top, as long as he could get inside her. He smiled up at her and pushed her hair away, so he could see her beautiful face.

Cuddy grinned provocatively at him and slid down his body removing his boxers ever so slowly and tortuously for House. She wore only one thing, one of House's shirts, but she kept it on as she guided him into her and shifted over him as he grinned gloriously at the stunning sight of Cuddy over him.

Before he began analysing their relationship too much though, Cuddy brought him back to the moment as he felt the pull of his climax starting. Cuddy smiled as moved faster until she felt herself tighten around House and the warmth of him spurting into her.

They didn't use condoms, Cuddy was on the Pill and they didn't like any barriers between them. Cuddy liked the soft satin feel of his cock inside her instead of the mechanical, distant feeling of a rubber condom on him.

Cuddy sighed heavily and rested on top of House, she could feel him soft inside her, and she smiled against his neck, nuzzling him. He loved it but felt the pain of his leg claiming him. He gently nudged her and nodded his head at the Vicodin on his side table.

"Sorry." He said after downing a pill.

"Don't be. Did I hurt you?"

"No, be worth it anyway." House smirked.

Cuddy smiled back, as House took her in his arms again.

HHHHHHHHHH

After a hearty lunch and a few requests on the Piano with House singing a couple of songs to Cuddy's pleasure, they had returned to the bedroom. Cuddy loved how furious and aggressive House could be in bed, yet how gentle and loving he could be at other times. It was a unique and unpredictable relationship yet Cuddy knew what to expect from House most of the time.

She smiled at him and followed his lean, handsome body from his chest down to his navel, arriving at his thigh. She kissed it softly, as House grinned nervously. He hated the scar with a passion, he believed Cuddy hated it as well, despite her many protests about it.

But House's eyebrows shot up as Cuddy began stroking his length slowly, kissing his stomach down, getting lower and lower, becoming more productive with her tongue. She licked down his cock, as he became fully erect until she reached the salty tip and took him in her mouth.

House had one hand gripping his bed sheet and the other tangled in Cuddy's hair. He began making noises he never knew he could, as she expertly pleasured him. She began moving back and forth, dragging her teeth along him, and nipping it, startling him. He came before she realised and she got a mouthful of spunk as House finally released. Coughing she had no choice but to swallow his juices as House smirked at her.

Cuddy blushed thinking she must have looked completely dirty and filthy, he grabbed a tissue from his bedside table and handed it to her sheepishly, still panting from desire. Cuddy smiled ruefully and wiped her mouth clean. Cuddy loved how she could reduce him to a quivering mass at times, and House loved how dirty she looked, despite Cuddy's vehement protests of denial about that claim.

Before the night was over, House had returned the favour to Cuddy and left her a panting, tangled mess on the sheets. By the next morning both were sore, stiff and utterly satisfied.

A day away was just what they had needed.


	4. Emergency

_Hello, here is the next chapter, sorry it's short but it's where the other plot line comes in! So exciting stuff. _

_Thanks again to Huddytheultimate for the review- I put a warning on but I think I will rate this as M. _

_starstacey- thanks for the review, glad you liked DLS and welcome to the sequel!_

**Chapter 4- Emergency**

22nd July 2006

"Hello?" Stephanie said as she answered the phone, she was currently making chocolate chip cookies with Blythe while John read to them from the newspaper. "What? When? How?"

"Stephanie?" Blythe said, she looked curiously at the suddenly distraught girl.

"Hang on, just wait a moment." She covered the phone. "It's Mom, she just said Dad was shot. A mad man just walked in and pulled a gun on him." She then started crying. Blythe hugged her as her own tears started to fall.

John then walked and grabbed the phone. "Hello, this is John, Greg's father…OK…Right-When will you know? What do you think the outcome will be? OK, well let us know when you know something. OK, goodbye."

"What did they say?" Blythe asked as the girls started calming down.

"They said Greg was shot in the abdomen and the neck. But he was rushed into surgery and it looks good. The surgery will take a few hours but your mother will call us the moment he's out and she knows something. But it does look good." John said, smiling at Stephanie.

She nodded sadly. "I was just getting to know him properly."

"And you still can. He's a fighter is Greg. He's stubborn, he won't get knocked down." Blythe said confidently.

Stephanie nodded again, suddenly wishing she was with her father.

HHHHHHHHHH

"Mom?" Stephanie said before the first ring had even finished, she had been manning the phone in the Kitchen, until it had finally rang at Midday. "Yes! How's Dad?" Blythe and John heard her and rushed in. "Wait, what? What does that mean? What is it?" She listened for a minute as Cuddy explained the full extent of the surgery. "What about the bullets? So he is gonna be OK?" Suddenly her face lit up. "Really? Seriously? OK? Thanks for letting us know Mom, I love you. Bye, bye."

She turned to her grandparents with a smile on her face.

"I take it, it's good news." Blythe said.

"Yep, the bullets were taken care of, except for a couple of more scars he'll be fine."

"I told you." John couldn't help adding.

Stephanie then frowned and recalled what else her Mother had said. "But something else happened. Mom said that they put him in a coma, induced by a chemical called Ketamine which treats chronic pain. And when he wakes up in a couple of days, it means his leg will be partially healed and with Physical Therapy, he will be walking, running and climbing again."

"So his leg's been treated and healed?" Blythe said equally confused.

"By the sounds of it."

"So that's good news?" John said.

"Well Mom said it's only 50-50. So there is a chance that the treatment might fail any day, or it could last forever. We just have to take it one day at a time and find out when he wakes up."

"But at least the bullets didn't do any long term damage." John mentioned, remembering the good news. Being an ex-Marine, he had taken a couple of bullets in his time, he knew they could either be dangerous or just a nuisance.

"Yep, that's something to celebrate." Blythe said. They had been planning a small party with their local friends and neighbours coming to meet their granddaughter. "Do you want to carry on with the party?"

"Sure, we have some good news and I know Dad is in good care back home. So we have nothing to worry about now." Stephanie said brightly. "Want to help me get ready? I don't know what to do with my hair, plus I brought two dresses." She said dragging Blythe with her upstairs to the spare bedroom.

John smiled as he listened the girls. He was glad Greg would be alright, after all he did love his son and cared what happened to him, though he was a bit doubtful about this Ketamine.

He was also happy to have Stephanie visit again, he had gotten to know her really well in the past fortnight and had come to learn she was a bright, cheerful, energetic and intelligent girl. He was glad to call her his granddaughter.


	5. Road Trip

_I'm not sure what happened, I think chapter 4 and the update got a bit lost in the shuffle, anyway here is the next update. _

_TeresaB- thank you so much, writing for House would be a dream come true as would meeting the cast especially Hugh Laurie ;) _

_Huddytheultimate- I actually write a lot of smut stuff, it's shocking really, but oh well, if people like it, I'll write it. _

_Enjoy this chap, it's got more from the House parents and Steph!_

**Chapter 5- Road Trip**

23rd July 2006

Stephanie, John and Blythe set off early in the morning. They suspected they would arrive late that evening. They were driving back to New Jersey to be there when House woke up. They didn't mind cutting Stephanie's visit short, Blythe and John would stay a couple of weeks in New Jersey or until House ordered them away. So they were still spending time with their granddaughter.

Stephanie surprised them both by offering to drive first. They didn't realise she had her driving license but she had gotten it as soon as she could. Just a couple of months after her birthday she had passed her test and for Christmas, Cuddy had gotten her a car, with a little unknown monetary bonus from House as well.

"Do you wanna stop off for breakfast somewhere? No any good diners along the way?" Stephanie asked as Blythe check the map.

"There is a good little restaurant just off the Highway, up here." John said pointing.

"Great. I could go for pancakes or maybe some eggs or maybe even French Toast if that have that."

"Well you've certainly inherited our son's appetite." Blythe said chuckling.

HHHHHHHHHH

When they got back to the car after a very filling breakfast, Stephanie gave Cuddy another call just to let her know they were on their way. And before long Stephanie was rambling off stories she remembered about House from her childhood. Even though she hadn't known the truth about him, she could remember him always being around in her life.

"I think the first time was when we still lived in New York." Stephanie said staring out the window, as if she could see the memory out there. "And Dad was living in Boston, I think it was. He pretended to be just down to get out of town and go for a drive. But I think Mom must have told him. It was my first Piano recital." She smiled fondly.

"You take after Greg in music?" Blythe asked delighted.

"Oh yes, absolutely. My poor Mom can't play any instrument and can't sing a note, well not correctly anyway. But she does love music, she just can't play it. She always encouraged me to play music, specifically the Piano. She told me recently it was because she knew it was something Dad really loved, he face would light up and he would actually look happy whenever he played music. She wanted me to have that in common with him."

"It is a passion of his. Has been since he was a child." Blythe commented.

"You taught him." John reminded her, smiling. "You're the reason we're a musical family. Nothing to do with me."

"Well anyway, I was 5 and it was my first recital. I was shaking like a leaf, wondering how I was gonna play the notes and I got onto the stage. I saw my Mom in the first row, she smiled at me and then I stared at the Piano. Everything I knew went out of my head. I was just drawing blanks. I knew everyone was waiting for me but I had no idea what to do."

"And suddenly I look to the side of the auditorium and there in the shadows is Dad. I have no idea what he was doing there, at that age all I knew about him was that he was a grumpy Doctor but an old friend of Mom's. And I know it sounds stupid but after seeing him, I played the piece without one mistake. It was just…crazy. It was like-he calmed me down. Greg House, of all people." Stephanie chuckled at the memory.

HHHHHHHHHH

By the time they crossed over into the state of New York, John was in the driving seat and Blythe was giving directions. They were expecting to arrive after a couple more hours, so Cuddy was waiting up for them having finished her shift of watching House at the hospital.

Meanwhile, Stephanie pretended to be dozing in the backseat but really she was thinking. She had realised that since House had been shot, she had called him Dad. She didn't mean to, it just came out. She wondered if he would mind her suddenly calling him that. They were still building a relationship, it might be a bit quick. On the other hand she had known him all her life and he had known he was her father, and it was really up to her.

Aah, she would just have to ask.

HHHHHHHHHH

"Mom?" Stephanie called out after she opened the door.

"Steph?" Cuddy came out of the Kitchen and gave her daughter a hug. "Hi sweetheart."

"Hi Mom." Stephanie turned as Blythe and John stepped in cautiously. "Oh this is John and Blythe. My grandparents." She said brightly.

"Hello." Cuddy said. She gave Blythe a quick hug and shook John's hand. "Please come in, I was just gonna have some coffee."

"Oh that sounds great." Blythe said. "Though I think after all our driving we'd be better off with tea."

Cuddy nodded knowingly. "Well I've got a spare bedroom, so if you want to put your cases in there, then we can talk."

"Any cakes?" Stephanie asked as she took Blythe down the hall to the spare bedroom.

"I think Greg had them all." Cuddy said, heading to the Kitchen.

"How is my son?" Blythe asked, as they returned.

"Oh he's fine. He's still in the coma but he's doing great. We've got the team watching him round the clock. I think Wilson's there right now."

"James Wilson. Dad's best friend." Stephanie clarified for John and Blythe, from her seat she saw Cuddy surreptitiously raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah and Cameron has been forcing me out the door to get some rest, hoping to spend some alone time with your 'father'."

"Allison Cameron, she's got a crush on Dad." Stephanie explained again bitterly. She didn't like that Cameron had a crush on House, she knew it wouldn't come to anything but she could be pretty icy when she wanted to be. Stephanie had seen it. Same as how Chase could be such a suck up and Foreman could be so aggressive, much like House.

"I remember her. We met her when we came to visit. She seemed young, eager." John recalled.

"Nosey." Stephanie muttered.

"Stephanie." Cuddy warned. "Anyway, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you when he wakes up."

"No he won't, but it's nice of you to say so." John said again as he accepted the cup of tea. They spent the rest of the night talking lightly, until Stephanie collapsed into bed, exhausted from the travelling. John and Blythe retired to bed as Cuddy gave Wilson another quick call to check on House, but there was no change.

They would just have to wait.


	6. Dreaming

_Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for the late update. Exams grrr, how fun :( :( _

_This chapter focuses on early father-daughter love, aah. So here you go..._

**Chapter 6- Dreaming **

House knew he was dreaming. Well, no not really, dreaming, more remembering. But he knew he wasn't awake. But that wasn't really bothering him at the moment.

The only thing on his mind was Stephanie.

He was remembering the time when he let her stay the weekend at his place. It was a couple of years after the infarction, Stephanie was about 9 or 10. He was lounging in his apartment as usual after a hard Friday at the hospital. He didn't want any company or to do anything, but he was forced to when at 4, when someone chose to insistently knock at his door.

He groaned and went to answer it, coming face-to-face with Cuddy.

"Cuddles, I'm not in the mood to service you so-" House began but stopped abruptly, when he saw Stephanie peeking at him from behind her mother. "What do you want Cuddy?"

"I have to go to a conference." Cuddy said. "And I need you to take Stephanie this weekend." She said pushing her way into House's apartment carrying a pink rucksack and a small purple suitcase.

"Wait! What? Why?" House stuttered as Stephanie cautiously hung at the door.

"I can't take her with me, Wilson's gone away with his girlfriend this weekend." Cuddy explained.

"Hoping to make her the next Mrs. Wilson." House muttered.

"And it's too short notice to ask my sisters, they're too far away. And it seems as if all the babysitters in New Jersey are too busy, or won't take her for the weekend."

She looked over and saw Stephanie near enough in tears. She stepped over and talked to House quietly. "Please, Greg. Just make sure she doesn't get hurt, she doesn't get bored and be nice to her, just look after her. Even you could do that. Please, I really need your help here."

House looked at her and saw how desperate she truly was, well she must have been to ask him, he guessed. Slowly and resignedly he nodded.

"Thank you House." Cuddy was so happy, she hugged him and kissed is cheek.

"Wow, what will you do if I let her stay during the Summer." House asked cheekily.

Cuddy ignored him and went to Stephanie, whispering a few words of encouragement, House guessed and kissed her daughter, before fleeing out the door.

Quietly Stephanie went further into the apartment and sat on the sofa, right on the edge of the cushion.

"Steph, you know me. Greg. House. I ain't gonna hurt you. Just relax alright, you'll be here all weekend." House said.

Stephanie nodded, she looked around, inspecting his place, since she had never been there before. Her eyes suddenly lit up and her face broke into a huge grin, House followed her eyes and saw she was staring right at the Piano.

He smiled softly to himself and gestured to the Piano. "Wanna play?"

Stephanie looked and him and nodded emphatically.

"Go ahead."

So she did, running to the piano, she sat down and began playing a Classical piece, House recognised as the one from her first recital, as if she were telling him that she knew he was there that day. That this was their piece.

For the rest of the evening, they played the Piano, played card games, watched a bit of TV and even talked. One thing that was screaming in House's mind was to tell her the truth about himself, but eh didn't.

'_Just slow down. You've only been looking after her for six hours, that doesn't mean she'll welcome her Daddy with open arms. Just enjoy the time you do have with her, even if she doesn't know, at least you can spend some time with your daughter.' _

It was on the top of House's tongue all weekend to tell her, but every time he thought about what to say, Cuddy's face and her furious reaction came into his mind and he thought better of the idea. Cuddy was her mother, they would both have to decide when to tell her.

So he never told her.

But the subject of her father did come up to House's surprise. While they were eating breakfast on the last day together.

"Did you know my Dad?" Stephanie asked suddenly.

"What?" House asked shocked. '_Do I ever, Kid! He's standing right in front of you.' _

"Just Mom never told me who he was, she just says that I don't have a Dad." Stephanie said a little sad. "I love Mom, I do. But sometimes I just wonder who my Dad is."

"Stephanie, I really think you need to ask your Mom about this, if you're that curious."

"I have, but she always changes the subject."

"I think then that she's waiting till you're a little older before she tells you about him."

"Why is he a bad man? Is there a secret I shouldn't know."

"Kind of, it's just really complicated."

"So you do know who he is." Stephanie countered.

'_Crap, walked right into that one.' _House thought. "Stephanie, it's really not my place to say, so don't ask me any more. OK?" House said sternly.

"Fine." Stephanie pouted, before finishing her breakfast in silence.

House never forgot that weekend, it was one of the best because he got to know his daughter better but it was also one of the most difficult, because he couldn't tell her who he was.

As House smiled at the memory, as he found himself being drawn back into his present mind. He was being called back. At least now he could find out what happened to make him fall in such a state of haze.

He was waking up.


	7. Wakey, Wakey Dad

_Once again, thank you for reviewing, and I am so sorry for the lack of updates, I really shouldn't have started this story between my exams, especially since I get distracted so easily, but oh well, here is another chapter for you. _

**Chapter 7- Wakey, Wakey, Dad!**

24th July 2006

"Oh no, where am I?" House croaked. Cuddy fetched him a cup of water and let him take a few sips.

"What do you remember?" She asked smiling.

"I got shot."

"And you asked for Ketamine which we gave you." She said. "You up for any visitors?"

"Easy I've been awake for ten seconds."

"You've got quite a few people waiting for you to wake up." Cuddy said, as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Alright send her in, just give me a minute." Knowing who Cuddy meant.

And indeed after a few minutes, Stephanie bounded into the room with a big grin on her face. Cuddy left to tell the others and to leave her daughter with House.

"Hi." Stephanie said.

"Hi. Sorry you had to cut your trip short."

"Oh I didn't, I just brought the trip here."

House frowned until he realised what she meant. "No, they're not are they?"

"Yep."

"Great."

"Yeah right now they're talking to the team."

"NO!" House cried.

"Don't worry I told Grandma not to tell any embarrassing stories. I mean hey that could ruin _my _reputation."

House smirked. "Glad I have you looking out for me. Speaking of which did they get the guy?"

"No, unfortunately they didn't. Your team gave descriptions but they still haven't found him."

House sighed and looked away.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Stephanie said suddenly.

"Sure."

"I've kinda gotten use to referring to you as Dad." Stephanie said slowly. "So can I call you that?"

House smiled slightly, seeing how nervous she was about asking him. "Stephanie, you are the only one who can call me anything you like."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Dad." She said giving him a hug, avoiding the wires and wounds.

Before long House had a stream of visitors, from Cameron concerned about him, Chase sucking up to him, Foreman actually taking an interest in the Ketamine, Wilson coming to see his best friend and of course Blythe and John wanted to see their son.

"So you're gonna be walking soon?" Blythe asked gently. She and John had finally got a minute alone with House, she was surprised how many people had come to see him, as she had been told he wasn't well liked.

"Yep, hopefully. How about that Dad?"

"Sounds good. You'll have to keep up with your Physical Therapy though, No slacking off and no giving up." John said sternly.

"I know." House protested. "I want this to work."

"You sure you won't want to stay miserable and bitter."

"Yes. I have a good relationship with my daughter, I'm with Lisa at last and I can finally walk." House argued. "Of course I'm not gonna be miserable. At least not all the time."

"Very well." John said.

"You don't think it's gonna work do you?" House said.

"It just seems like a long shot."

"Do you want me to prove it now?" House cried pulling his monitor wires and bed sheet off and standing up on shaky legs.

"Greg no. You've been in a coma and you haven't stood fully on your right leg for 9 years." Blythe said rushing to her son's side, but he waved her off.

"No if he wants proof there here it is." House said walking slowly across the room. He turned around and was only three steps away from the bed when his leg gave out and he collapsed on the floor cursing.

"Too much too soon. don't be so stubborn next time. I know you're a legendary Doctor but why don't you listen to your colleagues and do as they say. Wait till you've done your Physical Therapy." John said from the other side of the room, crossing it to meet his son.

"Fuck off." House said as John tried to help him to his bed. But John persisted and dragged his son to the bed.

"Then you can prove me wrong." John said finally. "I'm gonna go check on Stephanie."

Blythe sighed as her husband left the room. "He's just worried about you, he doesn't want you to get your hopes up. None of us do. Remember-"

"Mom, I've been told about a thousand times already, I know it's only 50-50 chance but it is a chance for fucks sake." House snapped. He suddenly regretted it when he saw the look on his mother's face. "Sorry Mom, I'm just tired."

"I know. We all are. It's been tiring these past few days."

"How's Stephanie been?" He asked wanting to change the subject.

"Good as gold. Friendly, talkative. Sure she's your daughter?" Blythe teased.

"I know doesn't exactly scream 'spawn of Greg House'. But that is what comes from not being raised by me."

"I'm angry that you didn't tell us sooner, but I am glad we know now. Stephanie is a great kid, Lisa has done a terrific job with her. And she does love you as well."

"I know. She called me Dad." House said quietly, not wanting anyone to see the smile laying on his lips as a sudden surge of happiness ran through him.

"I heard her." Blythe said quietly.

House turned away to go back to sleep. "I'm just gonna rest for a bit. I'll be happy in the morning."

"Of course you will." Blythe said with a smirk. "Night Greg." She said giving him a quick kiss, making sure there was no one around to later ridicule him.

"Night Dad." Stephanie said from the door, she was going back home and was coming to collect Blythe.

"Night Steph." He said with a small smile.


	8. Welcome Home, Dad

_Hello, sorry for the lack of updates, but my exams are over now so hurray!!! Just have to wait for results, which I really don't want to know!!! _

_Anyway enough, here is the next chapter of the story and also pass on the bday wishes, as it's the birthday of everyone's favourite doctor 'Greg House' and of course the man who plays him: HUGH LAURIE!!! Happy Birthday Hugh!! _

**Chapter 8- Welcome Home, Dad!**

Stephanie was running around making sure everything was just so for House, since he was due to arrive any minute. After a week of being stuck in hospital, grumbling and bitching about it the entire time, House was finally coming home. And since his parents, his lover _and _his daughter were all staying in the same place, for House his home was now at Cuddy's place for the time being. To be honest with himself, he couldn't think why he still had his apartment, he spent most of his time with Cuddy and Stephanie. Him moving in with them though had never been brought up.

Blythe and John were gonna stay another week in New Jersey, they had already been there a week and had been taken to all the sights and New York with Stephanie, and had also spoilt her rotten, which she didn't complain about. She was having a great time with them and hoped things wouldn't be too tense with her father being there as well.

"He's here!" Stephanie screeched as she yanked open the front door and saw House walk up the pathway with Wilson. "DAD!" She cried pulling him into a bear hug, something not easy when she was 8 inches smaller than him. Cuddy saw House wincing and pulled Stephanie back.

"Remember, he was shot in the stomach."

"Oh right sorry Dad." Stephanie said as House gently checked his wound, but no damage had been done.

"S'Alright." He said with a small smile. Which suddenly broke into a big grin, Cuddy knew what it meant though. "Hope you laid out a big feast for me."

"What do you take us for Dad?" Stephanie asked as she bounded into the Kitchen.

"We've set up in the garden." Cuddy said giving House a quick kiss, before Blythe and John greeted him.

Soon enough, Blythe and Cuddy were chatting away while eating their snacks. John and Wilson were casually talking about everything and anything, while Stephanie was hounding House about how long it would be before they could run together.

"Honestly Steph I don't know."

"But you will keep up with your Therapy."

"Of course I will. Why does everyone think I won't?" House groused.

Stephanie gave him a withering look before replying. "Because Dad, you are very stubborn and you don't like asking for help or being told what to do. So even though Therapy will help you, you will think it's too pathetic for you."

"Not this time. I'm going to every session, so I can run track with Wilson again, and of course leave him in the dust like I did all those years ago." He said innocently but rather loudly so everyone could hear.

"In your dreams House." Wilson joked.

"Aah but Jimmy I think you'll find it's come true." House said with a small smile.

HHHHHHHHHH

Later that evening, Wilson had gone home and the girls were clearing up, leaving John and House on the backporch staring at the sunset.

"So," House said breaking the silence. "You like Stephanie?" He knew it was a lame question but he hated the silence and didn't know what else to say.

John clearly got the message but answered anyway. "Stephanie is great. Feisty but kind. Intelligent but respectful."

"So everything I am but also what you wanted."

"Greg don't start." John said tiredly.

"I'm not."

"You're cured now, so focus on your family and be happy."

"Dad, I've spent the last few years of my life, grumpy and cranky. I can't just change who I am."

"So you think unhappiness defines you."

"Yes, I'm a miserable bastard and that's who everyone sees me." House argued.

"Do Lisa and Stephanie have to see you like that?" John questioned.

"No and they don't."

"Remember that then Greg, you can show the nice side of yourself. We all know you have one." With that John stood up, leaving his son staring out at a dark, black sky.

HHHHHHHHHH

After everyone had gone to bed, with Stephanie actually listening to music on her iPod, Cuddy and House lay awake in bed.

"You OK?" Cuddy asked. "You seemed a bit quiet after dinner."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just lot of things going on. I mean it's summer, my birthday is almost here and oh yeah I can walk properly again." House said sarcastically, as he pulled Cuddy closer into his arms.

"You know what I mean."

"I do. Just some things I need to think about. But I will sort them out." House assured her.

"OK, I'm here if you need me though." Cuddy said sleepily.

"You always are." House said as Cuddy drifted off to sleep.


	9. Run, Dad Run!

_OK, I apologise for the lack of updates, but I just hit writer's block with this story and didn't know what to write that didn't sound recycled, I know lame excuse and I do apologise, But here is the chapter and I'm sorry but this is the last one. I did always intend for it to be a short story like the prequel. But thank you to everyone who reviewed including: Huddytheultimate, ang catalonan, KB22, starstacey and especially TeresaB for reviewing every chapter and following me even though I took ages to write this one. _

**Chapter 9- Run, Dad, Run!**

A few weeks later, John and Blythe had gone home with promises from Stephanie that she visit again, many times, something which Stephanie emphantically agreed to. She loved her grandparents and was glad to have more faces to add to her family. House was still doing his Physical Therapy with a lot of help from Stephanie who was still on her Summer Vacation. Cuddy had to return to work, since the hospital still needed to be run efficiently.

One day Stephanie and House were out for a walk, just enjoying the feeling of the warm sun on their faces and being with each other. Father and Daughter.

"So you like walking again?" Stephanie asked after an awkward pause. House smirked and looked sideways at her.

"I'm liking it fine." He said slowly. Stephanie looked at him blushing a little.

"What?" She laughed. "I don't know what to ask. And it's just so weird to see you walking. I can remember when you did walk but I didn't know you as well then, so I only have a few memories, so it is strange seeing you walking on both legs, without a cane, no limp."

"It does feel strange having to use both legs after nearly a decade leaning to my left." House said.

"Well after 9 years of being crippled and miserable, it's worth seeing you smile." Stephanie said slyly. "I know you don't like people knowing you're happy but I know you are. I can tell."

"Well I'll only let you and your mother know. Otherwise I'll get bullied in the playground." House smirked.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." Stephanie said smiling, putting her arm round House's waist as they continued walking down the path. Suddenly House felt an impulse to go faster. He had been walking for about three weeks now, he was up to jogging, maybe even running if he didn't go too far.

"Hey Steph, wanna go a bit faster?" He asked. Stephanie pulled away and he saw her jaw drop.

"Ser-really you think you're up to it?"

"My physical therapist said I should try and give it a go, strengthen the muscle even more." House explained.

"Why haven't you tried it before then?" Stephanie questioned.

"Waiting for the perfect day."

"And that's with me?"

"Of course. Who else would I wanna share it with? I've already missed out on so many things with you, but _running _with my daughter? No way." House gave a rare honest grin as Stephanie smiled back in perfect imitation of him.

"What are we waiting for then?"

And of they were, gently jogging down the street. Getting faster, with House feeling the wind softly on his face, energy finally surging through his legs, breaking a sweat, the joy of moving and living again all complete with the girl jogging beside him, smiling at him.

They came to a stop besdie a corner store and decided to stop for a drink. "Dad?" After they came out clutching water bottles.

"Yeah Steph?"

She was silent and just studied him for a moment. "I'm so proud of you."

House stared at her, not able to brush her statement off with a witty remark. So he decided to keep it simple. "Thanks."

"OK, moment over." Stephanie said with a smile. "Now Dad, let's see you really run."

**THE END**


End file.
